Her
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Kate/Beth slash. Don't like, don't read. Synopsis: Beth sees Her. She knows nothing about Her. Just that she is someone Beth wants to know more about. They end up in detention together, and, along with 2 others, they plot to bring down John Tucker. After a kiss in a truck, will their relationship turn into something more? I own nowt. M 4 swearing & some (skippable) smut.
1. Prologue

I saw Her again today. I am only calling Her 'Her' because I have nothing else to call her. Yet.

I was in Gym class. The teacher was in hospital so they combined the classes. I was stuck on a team with that bitchy cheerleader, Heather and the even bitchy-er reporter Carrie. Then there were a few other girls. Including Her. The girl with the gorgeous curly blonde hair and the electric blue eyes that seem to have a way of drawing you in.

Then I realised I was staring, and would probably come off as a total perv. I quickly looked away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carrie get hit on the back of the head with the ball, and stifled a laugh. Heather threw it, I know that much. Then I sorta zoned out, and waited for the ball to come my way. I heard screams, and turned. Catfight. I stood and watched, until I heard "John Tucker". My boyfriend. What!?

I ran into the fight. I'm still not sure why, I'm not even that into him, I'm just into the sex. But today I felt the need to prove myself. I know, stupid, right? It's probably Her effect on me. I felt the need to show off, and this was probably the worst way to do it, but my body was on autopilot.

I shoved the thing of volleyballs into the two girls, before I realised there were three girls then. Carrie, Heather and Her.

I went over and ended up fighting again. The teacher yelled at us to stop and blew that whistle so many times I was tempted to take it off her and blow it in her face, just to see how she liked it. Then you hear Her voice for the first time:

"This guy is cheating on all of you and you're beating the shit out of each other!?"

The teacher then broke us all up, and gave us detention. I would be pissed off, but it means I get to spend an hour with Her. Note to self. Find out Her's name.


	2. Detention

I'm in detention now, with Carrie, Heather, and Her.

The teacher left the room, leaving us in what they probably assumed would be silence. Heather immediately starts talking about how she talked to John. As she talks, I begin to very slowly put the pieces together.

"He said that you were jealous because... we share something special, Something that... we didn't have to label because it's-"

I cut in. This sounds familiar. "Because it's our unspoken bond... and I just love how secure you are?"

Then Carrie says "And it hurts me to hear you question it? Because you're the..."

"...only girl for me?!" We all shout in unison. "He said the same thing to all of us." Bastard.

"So he makes up with us, then he hooks up with us..." I trail off at their questioning looks.

"You guys hooked up?" Carrie asks me.

I give the standard reply about sharing something special, even if I don't mean it, and try to fight the blush coming to my cheeks.

"What, you've both been in your pants?"

I ignore Carrie and say the standard "we share a vegan/nonviolent outlook on life," leading to Heather calling me a hippy slut. Nice. She's being a bit of a hypocrite, and I tell her as much.

We resume arguing. Heather's logic is amazing. Something about being the head cheerleader, and him being the team captain or something. We argue until we hear a fourth voice.

"Shut up."

It was Her. We all turn to face Her.

She's talking, but I barely register what she is saying. I just stare, and now I have an actual excuse. Oh my God, that stutter makes me melt!

Heather asks if she'd break up with John.

"No, I didn't say, ''break up,'' I'd get even," Okay, I definitely like this girl, now.

"Who are you?"

Cue word vomit. "You're that girl who wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!" She shakes her head. But it seems I can't stop. "Then you got taken away for bulimia," _shut up, shut up, shut up! _When she says no again, I say "fat camp?" Wrong again. She's about to tell us her name, I am so close to knowing Her's real name...

Then I hear "hey, no talking!" Oh, come on! I look at Her expectantly, waiting for Her to continue. She doesn't. I was so close. I throw my pen down in frustration. Damn it!


	3. You're Neutered

Kate. That's her name. I mean, Her name, no, her name, oh, you know what I mean.

The name seems to, I don't know, fit her? Does that make sense?

I went round her house, because I wanted to talk to her about John. I got her address off of some work experience kid at the office. I smirk at the memory. Amazing what a low-cut top and a pair of booty shorts can get you.

I knock on the door. It opens.

"Normally, I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals, but in John Tucker's case, I'll make an exception." I say, stepping past her. I look around. Oh, joy. The Brainiac and the Cheerleader. After a long conversation, in which I'm pretty sure I said she was neutered, we agree to get back at him, as a group.

It's a good thing Kate is involved though, else we'll probably kill each other.

On the other hand, that might be fun... No.

Carrie and Heather leave and I'm just collecting my stuff when I hear Kate humming a familiar tune.

"Is that Want You To Want Me? By Cheap Trick?"

Kate smiles. "Yeah. You like it?"

"Yeah, I never really understood the lyrics, though, y'know? It was the bit about the shoes and shirt that threw me and the crying? And then I was so focused trying to decode that, I missed the rest of the lyrics."

"Oh, I think it's fairly obvious, really. If you ignore the bit about the shirt and shoes, and stuff... it's about a guy who wants a girl to like him as much as he likes her. It starts off with him wanting her, then he needs her, then he goes on to how he loves her, and even that he's begging her. He doesn't just want to win the girl over, he wants her to be in love with him. But I think it also means that she's... unattainable. Maybe she doesn't seem to care about him, or anything, much. The bit about the crying? I think that's about the chink in her armour. How she can't keep her walls up forever. but, hey, it's just a guess..." **(A/N~ I know this seems a bit randomly thrown in, and stuff, but it's required for reasons that'll become clear later, which you might've already guessed.)**

"Oh." I don't know what else to say. "Well, see you tomorrow, Kate. Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Complete Annihilation

I'm in the education centre with Kate, Carrie, and Heather. Genuinely had no idea it was here.

Carrie leads us into a room maxed out with tech. It's like a friggin' engineer room from Star Trek or something. It's official. She has way too much free time.

She tells me to get the lights, and I look around, not seeing a light switch or anything under all this space-age junk. Then I find out it's a remote control that you have to use to turn them on and off. 'Cause God forbid anything should be simple.

Carrie says "Kate... Do your thing."

She stands up and attempts to speak, only to be cut off by Carrie. Control freak, much? I start to look at the stuff around the room. Kate looks really good today. Then I realize I am once again, staring.

I snap back to attention just as Carrie asks "But what makes him tick? Is it that charm? Is it that smile? Is it that perfect tan?"

I blink, trying to define him. "It's everything, it's his eyes, his lips, his chest, the... the way that, when he holds you... his whole body kinda tightens..."

Heather cuts me off. "Uh, we all know what happens when boys get happy,"

"Not what I meant!" It was totally what I meant. I just don't want anyone else to know that, especially Kate.

Carrie tells us to save it for John. Back to planning.

"Well, in cheer, we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence, makin' 'em feel lame," Heather says.

I scoff, "I don't think this is a case for ''U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi,'' I mean, seriously. Make the king of the school feel lame? Please, he's so big-headed, I'm surprised he can fit through the double doors.

So imagine my surprise when Control Freak agrees with her.

Kate interjects. "And-And since John's game is that he always has a date to get even with a guy like that, you make him... undatable," oh, my god, the stutter!

"Well, it's John Tucker. We need to pull out the big guns." I say. "I'm thinking STD's."

They all look at me, shocked. Carrie eventually breaks the silence, "Beth. You may just be a genius."

"Well, don't act too surprised. Just because I'm easy, doesn't make me dumb. So, how do we do this? The rumour mill won't work. Not enough people will believe it, even though we've got the school wired."

"Magazines?" Heather asks.

"No, no one would publish it. School news?" Carrie suggests

"And get you suspended for spreading rumours on the school network? No." Kate dismisses the idea.

Then a thought occurs to me. "Wait. Isn't there a special screening at the cinema? Some new film? I can't remember what it's called... But everyone's going. Including John."

"That's a great idea, Beth! But how are we going to tell them?" Heather frowns.

"Oh! I know this guy, Robert! He shoots for Vogue, Elle, GQ, and he's done all my yearbook photos since middle school! He does adverts all the time, and is about to start shooting for a genital herpes campaign! The commercials get played on TV, and in cinemas!"

The others exchange a look. "Let's do it!"


	5. Genital Herpes

We're in the movie theatre. Me and Kate. Unfortunately, or unfortunately, Carrie and Heather are here, too. It's probably a good thing they're here, though, or else, in the back of the movie theatre, in almost darkness, with Kate. I probably would've jumped her if they weren't here. I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts. Kate is my **friend, **I mentally scold myself. Nothing more.

Still, she does look really good. Like, **really** good. I shake my head again. Bad Beth.

"Oh, hey, Beth!" I turn and am shocked to see my cousin, Marcy, standing behind me.

"Oh, hi, Marcy! I haven't seen you in forever!" There was a reason.

"Who's this?" She asks, gesturing to my friends.

"Oh, right! Guys, this is my cousin, Marcy. Marcy, these are my friends, Kate, Carrie and Heather."

"What are you guys doing here?" And people think I'm stupid? We're in a movie theatre.

"Destroying a man." Carrie deadpans.

"Oh, not again, Beth!" She laughs. **That** is why I try to avoid her.

"Again?" Heather asks.

"Yeah! When we were in middle school, she was known as Break-up Beth!" At the girls' raised eyebrows, she continues, "she'd date someone for 2 weeks, and then she'd dump 'em! Made a lot of girls cry. Some guys, but mostly girls." My newfound friends look impressed.

"Girls?" Kate asks, intrigued.

"I was also known as Bisexual Beth." I mutter.

I turn to Marcy, just as her friend comes up behind her, well, I thought they were just her friend, until the person kisses her, which Marcy returns eagerly. I recognixe the girl.

"Caitlyn, hi."

"Beth." Wow. I need a knife to cut the tension.

"Well, we'd better get to our seats." So, after, oh, 17 years, give or take Marcy learns how to take a hint. About time. I nod. They walk off.

"Care to explain the sudden tension?"

"I dated her. Oh, look, the previews. Finally!" I face the screen, a clear sign that I don't want to continue talking. Then we see the pictures.

The reaction is brilliant, particularly since John takes the moment when the screen says "I know I have it" next to his picture to stand up. Kate throws some popcorn at him, and the effect is immediate. An entire movie theatre pelting him with popcorn while laughing at him. If that doesn't mess with his head, I don't know what will. He runs out, and we all sit back to watch the movie.


	6. Very Awkward Conversational Material

The movie is good. It's called Pitch Perfect, as it turns out. Damn, Chloe is **hot**! But, if I'm honest, I find myself staring at Kate a lot more. I'm not sure why, but every cute little giggle immediately draws, no, demands, my attention.

**A/N~ This bit can be skipped, or read, but I should warn you- it's pure smut. I'll let you know when it's over.**

She catches me looking, and smirks. "You know, if you want to stare at me, I can give you something to stare at."

I feel myself flush.

"No, it's cool. I-I'm actually kind of flattered."

I blush some more. What am I doing? This isn't me.

"I know you want me."

Is this actually Kate? Not some weird alien determined to screw with my head?

"And you know what?"

"What?" I ask, finding my voice.

She leans close to me, and gently bites my earlobe, before whispering, "I want you, too."

Then she pulls back, and kisses me. It's the perfect kiss. Deep, long, and heated. I pour all of my emotions into it. The lust, the need and desire I have felt since I first set eyes on her, and then her hands are exploring my body, and mine hers. There is no one else. No Carrie. No Heather. No Marcy. No Caitlyn. Just us. I break the kiss long enough to ease her shirt over her head, and she does the same to me, before we resume our kiss. We unhook each other's bras, and throw them to one side. She pulls off my skirt, her hands grazing the inside of my thigh. It feels like such a tease. Her hands are close, but not close enough to where I need her. I quickly do the same to her pants, grazing her centre at the same time.

"God, you're so wet." I moan as her hands find my core.

"Could say the same for you," she mutters, before our panties come off. She slips two fingers in, and my hips buck against my will. She is on top of me, and we are still kissing.

"Beth," she whispers against my mouth. I groan in response.

"Beth!" She repeats. I can't feel her mouth moving against mine, to form my name.

**A/N~ Over now. No more smut. Yet. Mwahahahaha!**

"BETH!" Kate yells, and I jolt awake.

"Yeah."

"The movie's over. You fell asleep. And you're drooling."

"Shit." I wipe my chin. "I didn't talk in my sleep, did I? 'Cause, I do that."

She flushes slightly, but says "no," making me certain I did. Fuck. This will make for a very awkward conversation on the way home.


	7. Play nice, girls

Oh, come on!

Who the hell gives someone an award for having herpes no matter how real or fake? How the fuck does he turn an STD into a good thing? Isn't it like, Sex Ed 101 that STDs are bad? Seriously? Not. Fair.

We're all meeting up at Kate's house after school. I count the seconds with a mixture of excitement and dread.

Lately, I've been a lot more awkward around Kate. I'm not sure why. Okay, I am. Ever since I had **that** dream about her.

It's weird. I hate the effect this girl has on me. I get really excited to meet her, and then the butterflies set in, and before I know it, I go from cool, calm, and collected to this hormonal teenager, and it's all because of her. The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that haunts me not just when I'm awake, but even when I sleep.

I bang my head against my locker in frustration. I check my watch. Time to leave. I walk towards the end of the hall, knowing full well I am late to meet the girls. I sigh, and go over to my car.

In 10 minutes I am sitting at Kate's kitchen counter, talking with the others, when Kate's mom comes in. Wow. Kate's mom is hot, I mean, for a mom. _Kate's hotter_. The thought comes into my head unbidden. But damn, it's right.

"What are you girls up to?" Kate's mom, (Lori?) asks.

"Destroying a man." Carrie states, and I smile. Only Carrie would put it that bluntly.

"Who do I make my check out to?" Lori smiles.

Kate then goes on to explain our epic fail. Kate then takes the next opportunity to get her mom outta here. I watch her leave.

"Okay, your mom is so hot!"

"She does Yogalates."

Kate, eager to change the subject, makes the mistake of asking Carrie what she is always doing on her laptop. Carrie replies with a loooong list of things that I'm pretty sure are all the same thing, but with different names. When Heather scoffs, Carrie mocks her for being on meds. At first I was like 'not cool', but then I saw what she was taking. Oestrogen. Seriously? "They torture innocent horses for this. It's made from their pee!"

Then Kate warns her about how they stop her natural production of hormones or something. I take the opportunity to mess with her. I smirk and say "Yeah, and when you run out you're gonna grow a mustache and a penis," she immediately throws the pill in her hand down on the table. I take the bottle and walk back to the counter.

"We need him to understand what it feels like to be us,"

Kate sees the bottle and gets a smile on her face that, if I didn't know her, I would be scared. She picks up the bottle. "And what's more terrifying to a man then not being manly?"


	8. Oestrogen

Stage 1- Slipping him the oestrogen- is complete.

Now to wait for the fallout. I walked past the gym today and I saw him practically emptying the whole jar of what he thought was 'Bulk-up' into his water bottle and downing it like he'd been told that he'd never be able to drink again.

Now it's game time. This should be... interesting.

Thanks to Carrie and her extra camera, which she planted in Heather's pom-poms, I can hear everything that's going on. It's great. I should do this every game. Much better view quality. It seems the oestrogen has kicked in. He just shoved a guy because 'he was being mean', and stole the mascot's chocolate because 'he needed it'.

He just missed an easy 2 points. He's landed on his back. Now the coach is standing over him asking him if he can finish the game. He jumps up. This should be fun.

"No, I-I-I'm anxious and bloated and my nipples hurt,"

"Don't be a pansy ass!" the coach yells.

"No! I won't! I mean, i-i-it's always me, ''w-w-we need you, John, let's go, John, John-John-John!'' You're always yelling at me but you never listen to me, what about my feelings?" And there's the snap.

The next day, it seems no one wants to talk to him. But it also appears that he wants to talk to me. "Hey, sweetie, can we talk?" There's the pet name, again. I nod and smile as I lean against a pillar and he starts an obviously pre-rehearsed speech. "Look... I know I wigged out last night, my peer counsellor says I need to look into my emotional responsibility." I smile and nod some more, encouraging him to continue. "So, I've been doing some ''me'' work and, uh, it's really been clearing things up," I smile some more. What's he trying to say? "And, well, you know there's only one girl for me, but... I don't think that girl is you," the smile fades. "I mean, we had a fun run, you know? I'm just ready to find someone deeper, more complex. So... we good?" I do the only thing anyone would have done in that situation. I slap him round the face, turn on my heel, and walk away. I can feel him staring at my ass as I walk.

Stage 2- Wait for the fallout- is complete.


	9. Chocolate makes everything better

I'm at Kate's now, bitching about Tucker and OD'ing on chocolate.

"That shallow bastard thinks I'm not complex?" Carrie ask/yells, collapsing in Kate's chair.

"You, like, invented complex," Heather assures her, also sitting down.

"I'm so depressed, I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex," I say. Then I see the looks on their faces. Carrie and Heather didn't have break-up sex? "Oh, my God, I'm such a slut!" I cry, and lean back, my head banging against the wall, blushing a bit as they laugh. "Ow!" Then I remember something. "I can't believe I ate meat for him, I mean, it was fish... Still, I don't eat anything with a face." Ever.

"Chocolate is the John Tucker... of all snack food," says Carrie.

"What, it's gotta get with every candy on the shelf?" I reply.

"Chocolate makes everything better," I couldn't agree more. "my mom says that it can even mend your broken heart." Oh, if only!

Heather speaks. "You know, I was thinking... instead of doing all this... we should've just broken his heart," we all turn to her, shocked. Did Little Miss Cheerleader just have a good idea?

Then Kate speaks, I probably wouldn't have heard her at first, but I had been staring and probably coming off as a total perv. Again. "Yeah, except he broke up  
with everybody." There goes that idea.

"Not... everybody." Carrie corrects. We all turn to Kate, well, they do. I don't need to.

"What? I-I can't do that!" Oh, that stutter!

Heather tries to reassure her. I try not to be offended when she calls me experienced. It doesn't work. I scoff, and a mock hurt expression comes over my face.

More persuasion doesn't work. We all get up and fake storming out, although I don't really want to leave.

"Wait!" Kate yells. Seeing the look on her face makes me feel kind of bad. She clearly doesn't like this idea. "Just tell me what to do." She whispers.

"Okay!" Heather cries. "First things first, we need to get you in the cheer squad."

"What?" Kate asks.

"Please, John cannot resist a cheerleader." We all turn to Carrie, surprised that she knows this, and also that she sounds almost exactly like Heather. "What, even I know he's slept his way around all the girls in the squad!"

"Okay, cheerleader it is, then." Kate sighs. She seems a bit nervous. I am trying so hard not to imagine her in a cheerleading outfit. The skirt, the tight shirt, the-

"Beth! Beth! You're drooling." Carrie shouts, waving her hand in front of my face. "What were you thinking about to make you drool so much?" She teases. I blush and don't answer.

* * *

**A/N~ Sorry I took so long updating... I'm having a turf war with my brother. Apparently he has several pieces of H/W due within 48 hours all to do with playing games and going on YouTube, so my updates might be a little... random, if that's the right word for it. I'll update when I can.**


	10. Beach date

Day one was...eventful. The girls don't think Kate is ready yet, and I'm not sure either, but apparently Kate is. How has she never dated? I would jump at the chance!

Maybe I shouldn't tell her that, though.

We try to show her how to win John over. She's at the playing hard to get stage.

Day two. I am at the basketball game. Again. I'm not really focusing on the game. But, the view I'm currently getting is better than watching a bunch of guys verbally abuse each other while bouncing a large ball. I'm watching Kate, in her cute little cheerleaders outfit, bouncing up and down, pretending she wants to be there, in that outfit, cheering for a sport she doesn't even care about.

Ten seconds to the end of the game when John comes up to her, asking her something I can't hear. Annoying. He refuses to let go of the ball, until the coach yells at him. He throws the ball to one of the other guys on our team, who throws it back, only for John to refuse to throw it again. Normally that would be funny. Now, not so much. Three seconds. Kate says something. He shoots. He scores. Game over.

Day three. I didn't know playing hard to get would take this little time. Kate's going on a date with John tonight. As I help get her ready I fight down constant pangs of jealousy. I turn, a shirt and a pair of pants in my hand when I realise... Oh, God... She's in her bra. My crush is standing in front of me wearing a bra and her bathrobe. Damn, she's hot. If Carrie and Heather weren't here...

I shake my head and carry on until Carrie asks if I can test the boob cam. Wait, it's in her bra? "Guys, John's gonna find that in like, the first five minutes." I see the looks they give me. "Or not." I lean in to her perfectly formed boobs, and speak into her cleavage. Okay, maybe I leaned in a bit too close, but, ah, well.

After Kate got dressed we all got into Carrie's car. We are at the beach in about five minutes. John is waiting for her. Hopefully he doesn't see the car full of ex-girlfriends. That might be a bit of a giveaway.

Fortunately or unfortunately, the date is going well. John's in the zone tonight. All through the campfire I can see the other Tucker, Steve or something, glaring at John and Kate. It's so obvious he wants her. Why doesn't he just grow some balls and tell her how he feels? Or don't. Looks like Kate will have at least 1 potential suitor after this.

John's just told Kate he's taking her home. She doesn't know how to handle this. Fuck. "On it." I say as I jump out of the car. I run up to John's jeep and bang on the window. Kate opens the door. I soon find out that she's panicking. And doesn't know how to kiss. I sigh. I don't want mine and Kate's first kiss to be like this. Teaching her how to kiss John Tucker. I realise there's no other way. "I'm gonna have to show you, aren't I?". I put one hand on the back of her head, and try to distance myself from the situation. It feels... cheap like this. I pretend it's just any blonde haired, blue eyed, really pretty girl. Not Kate. We lean in, and our lips touch. As much as I try to separate Kate and the girl I'm kissing I experience all the clichés. Sparks, fireworks, the heavenly choir. It's over all too quickly when I hear "holy jamma-lamma." We turn and some pervert 13 year old is watching us. "Kiss her again, do it." I kinda like the way this kid thinks, but I don't say this out loud.

I turn to her, about to say something, but I can't. John's back. I hide in the back seat as he arrives, my lips still tingling and my mind still foggy.

My only comprehensible thought is that I want to do that again.


	11. The Away Game

**A/N~ Hi, guys. So sorry for not updating in so long! Here's 2 chapters to make up for it, though! I had my exams, then I had homework, then I got grounded, then I got sick, then I ran out of excuses.**

That bastard. We were scared that Kate might be falling for John, which would be, like, the worst thing to happen. So, Carrie, the insane genius she is, snuck into the boy's locker room and got their entire conversation on video. Me, her, and Heather watch it the whole way through. There's no way we can let Kate see the 1st half. I mean, in thatbit he actually looks like he really likes her. We can't risk her falling for him. Not this late in the game. Fortunately for us, about half way through the video, his... true colors are revealed. Uncork &amp; pork? Pig. She deserves better.

When I heard that, it was a good thing that Carrie &amp; Heather were there or else I would have gone after him. Me vs John Tucker and potentially the entire basketball team.

As soon as the video ends, Carrie says, "girls, we have to show Kate this." I nod, albeit reluctantly. I don't care about John, but I do care about Kate. She's never dated. Never had a boyfriend. So she's never had her heart broken. I might need to stock up on frosting...

We're at the hotel now. I'm unpacking my stuff, when there's a knock on my door. Carrie &amp; Heather. They say "it's time." Okay, how the fuck did they it in sync like that? It's really creepy. I grab the lingerie bag I'd hidden under my bed and we go to Kate's room.

Kate is sitting on the bed, and I hand her the bag, and sit next to her. Okay, maybe I'm a bit too close, but she doesn't seem to mind...

Kate looks in the bag and her eyes go wide. The next thing I know, she's talking about how she's not so sure about this, and we might be going to far. I know this isn't the time, but I swear, if she stutters while she's wearing the stuff I bought her, I may jump her.

After a repeat of my earlier mental debate, I sigh &amp; tell Carrie to show her the video. She starts it at the second half. Kate's face hardens as she watches it, and she says "John Tucker, you are going down." Then she storms into the bathroom, grabbing the bag off her bed. We high-five and sit on her bed while we wait.

A few minutes later the door opens and... wow. My mouth hangs open. The black high heels make her already long legs seem like they go on for miles. The red underwear stand out against her pale skin. The bra pushes her boobs up even more. The robe does nothing to hide her figure, and instead just outlines the perfect curves that her jeans and t shirts usually hide. The smoky eye shadow brings out her eyes and makes her look even more seductive. She looks beautiful, but I don't tell her that. It seems too... I don't know... intimate?

So I say, "she is so hot!"

I watch in awe as the awkward new girl becomes a confident seductress and convinces John to climb across 3 balconies in a bright red thong, no less, in the hopes of getting lucky. He signs off.

About 5 minutes later, we hear a lot of yelling and go out into the hall. What we see is better than we imagined in the 1st place. He's being held by his ear by Coach Williams, and the guy coach is yelling at him. I had no idea a human face could go _that _red. The best part? It seems everyone has a camera phone, and is taking pictures, and probably posting photos online even now.


	12. I Could Hit Him With My Car

Oh, come on! Since when is a guy wearing a thong fashionable? Apparently, John's playing basketball wearing it. He managed to do so many twists and flips, the rest of the team &amp; pretty much all the guys in school are wearing 1!

How did they make a thong a fashion statement? It's ridiculous!

Kate confronted John about what he said in the locker room. Carrie recorded it. John looked terrified, but it seems that a stutter isn't cute on him.

John said that Kate was The One. Wow.

On the up side, this means that we're almost done with this little _project. _Then everything can go back to normal, well... normal as in not making John fall for Kate normal, and hopefully not me hating Carrie &amp; Heather and not knowing who Kate is normal. I would hate that. I might be able to make make my peace with no Heather or Carrie, but I don't think I could lose Kate. It's weird. I've never needed someone before, well, not like I need Kate. I have to keep her in my life. It's that simple. But it's also really complicated.

Kate got back to the AV club room, which has sort of become our hangout, because no one really cares about AV club. Anyway, we're discussing the new development, although I'm not sure why it's such an achievement. It's effortless. She could make anyone fall for her is she wanted them to. Or she didn't mean them to.

Then Kate starts asking if it's such a good idea. No. She's fallen for _him. _Of all people. We start trying to talk her out of it, which is dumb, but we're panicking right now. She can't fall for John. That's not how this works. Kate's meant to break his heart, not give him an opportunity to break hers.

We argue. Me, Carrie, &amp; Heather against _her. _She storms out. I watch her leave, trying to ignore the ache in my chest as a tear slides down my cheek.

Carrie calls us over to the computer &amp; I wipe my face subtly before going over to join them.

Carrie shows me &amp; Heather the clip of Kate saying John's not The One. It cheers me up a bit, until I realize that that was then &amp; this is now. Another tear falls. Then another. Soon I am quietly sobbing into my hands. Heather notices first. Then she nudges Carrie, &amp; gestures to me.

"Beth, are you okay?" Carrie asks. I glare at her. I'm clearly not okay.

"Oh, my God! You still have feelings for John!" Heather yells. Moron.

"No." I scoff, wiping at my eyes.

I look at Carrie, and laugh. She's looking at me like I'm a Sudoku puzzle with 16 boxes and only 2 numbers already in there. A look of realization comes over her.

"Bisexual Beth... You don't love John... You're upset... The kiss... Oh, my god! You like Kate!" She asks/yells.

The tears have stopped, but all I can do is nod and collapse on a chair.

"Yeah. I fell for a straight girl, who happens to be my best friend. It's cliche. And it's really screwed up. Hell, this whole _situation _is fucked up."

"Wait, who said anything about Kate being straight? We don't know that. We've never asked. She's never told." Heather smirked. "Oh, and clean your face. The smeared make up look is never going to come into fashion." I smile and wipe my face before pulling out my compact and spare make up and reapplying.

"Wait, Beth, did you say you _fell _for her? As in, love?" Heather asks. I hesitate, and then I nod. "And you're sure?" I nod again, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Well, I'd rather she ended up with you than Scott or John or anyone else. If you need any help, let me know." Carrie smiles.

"Thanks, guys." I say. "Actually, you could help with something..."


	13. Happy Birthday, little Tucker

Carrie, with mine and Heather's help, created a DVD with that clip of Kate mixed in with other clips that would make him think it's not got anything like that in it, and only stuff involving Kate and cheerleaders.

We walked out of the AV room with the DVD and I saw the other Tucker watching us. He glared at me. I glared back. We walked through the room.

"Someone senses competition." Heather whispers in my ear, making me laugh. The bell rings. I see the other Tucker go after Kate, and I almost follow him. Heather stops me. "C'mon. Kate's pissed at us as it is. Let's hope he slips up on his own."

"Let's go and get ready for John's party."

Two hours later I'm outside the party. I'm wearing a short skirt, a pair of knee high boots, and my favorite orange top.

"Ready?" Carrie asks.

"Wait, what's the plan, again?" Heather asks. I roll my eyes. Such a cheerleader.

We go in and shove our way through the crowd. Carrie gives Tommy the DVD. He goes to put it on. Then Kate goes on stage. She's trying to talk to John, but he's not hearing her. Then I realize. We're throwing Kate to the wolves. "Guys, we have to stop this. We're throwing Kate under the bus."

"Shit." Heather says.

"It's too late." Carrie points to the stage. The film is on.

The clip with the cheer squad plays and then the clip with Kate. It gets up to "but you are not" and the screen goes off. Kate emerges from behind the van.

She starts to explain. When she gestures to us I know we all look guilty as hell. Then a guy in the front row throws his drink over her. All I hear is "this isn't right before I am up on stage. Crowd control doesn't go too well. We end up getting soaked, too. But I don't care. All that I care about is protecting Kate.

Ever the knight in shining aluminium foil, John steps forward to save the day, only to end up agreeing with the crowd and shrugging at us as if to say "sorry, ladies, but my popularity depends on them." We scoff. Then Kate throws a handful of cake at him. He throws some at her. So I throw some at him. Pretty soon there is a full on cake war happening on stage.

John slips on a piece of cake, and we use the distraction to sneak away.


	14. The other Tucker

**Beth worries that Kate is falling for Scott. Set up for the talent show.**

Well, the party turned out worse than expected. We really didn't think that through. On the other hand, we also didn't expect some random guy to throw that drink at Kate, or Kate to throw the stripper cake at John.

I walk in the doors with Kate, Carrie and Heather and look around. The guys glare at us. Considering we just took their hero down a peg or ten, it doesn't exactly surprise me, but I still glare right back. As for the girls, we get a surprising amount of thank yous. Pretty much every hot girl in school. I knew he was a man slut, but there were like 50+ girls coming up to us.

Kate joins us after her talk with John. I watched the whole thing, and I'm pleased to call it completely innocent. They've made their peace, now they'll both move on. Not that she should need to.

On the way we bump into the other Tucker and he asks to speak to Kate. Carrie and Heather give me a look. We hear parts of their conversation, but not much.

"Damn, girl. You got a rival." Heather mutters.

"Looks like it." I reply

"You gotta tell her." Carrie orders me.

"I will" I say, before Kate rejoins us.

"You totally have a crush on the other Tucker." I say as soon as she rejoins us. I try not to let my tone betray how I feel about that. It's her life, after all. I didn't exactly call dibs. This isn't the 3rd grade.

Carrie and Heather catch on quick.

"She'll definitely need help with this one." Heather comments

"I just upgraded my boob cam!" Carrie exclaims

"No." Kate says. "Let's just hang out tonight, okay?"

"Hang out?" Carrie asks, and I smile because it's so rare to see her confused. "Where's that gonna go on my collage application?"

We all laugh. I notice the time. "Guys, I've gotta go. I'm gonna be late for math and my teacher already hates me. I can't risk pissing her off again."

"Wait, who do you have for math?" Heather asks

"Mrs Kapsis."

"Wow. Then run, woman, run!" Carrie yells.

I do.

In fact, I run so fast, I don't realize that I've dropped my notebook until I'm about 20 paces away from the landing site. I run back to get it from where it landed, just below the notice board. I straighten up, notebook in hand and in a move so premeditated it might have come out of a movie, possibly one starring Brittany Snow, Sophia Bush, and Jesse Metcalfe, (or at least a fanfiction about it) I catch sight of a poster on the board, and I now know just how to tell Kate.


	15. I Want You To Want Me

"Welcome back to the annual Forest Hill High talent show!" The presenter yells. "Before the break we had Chrissy with her band, Against The Current and Jim &amp; Tim performing their awesome twin act! But now, performing live, please give a big Kodiaks welcome to Beth Cooper!"

The crowd screams. Not gonna lie, it feels kinda cool. Like a rock star or something. I walk on stage, guitar around neck. I plug my guitar into the amp, and step up to the microphone. "This song goes out to Kate. Here goes nothing. It's by Cheaptrick, and it's called Want You To Want Me."

_I want you to want me._  
_I need you to need me._  
_I'd love you to love me._  
_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me._  
_I need you to need me._  
_I'd love you to love me._  
_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._  
_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_  
_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me._  
_I need you to need me._  
_I'd love you to love me._  
_I'm beggin' you to beg me._  
_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt._  
_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_  
_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_  
_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._  
_Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me._  
_I need you to need me._  
_I'd love you to love me._  
_I'm beggin' you to beg me._  
_I want you to want me._  
_I want you to want me._  
_I want you to want me._  
_I want you to want me._

I play the last chord, before shutting off the sound with the switch at my foot. The applause is... loud, to say the least. I think I might go deaf, but I decide to risk it and climb off the stage before making my way over to Kate.

"Beth. I... I don't know what to say."

"It's okay. I needed to tell you that I love you and that's exactly what I've done. So there. You don't like me back. We're friends. We're both girls. I totally get it, but I really hope we can still be friends. I need you in my life. I've fallen in love with you, Kate Spencer. I can't live without you and I don't ever want to have to try. Even if you don't like me like that, I really don't want things to be awkward between us and-"

"Shut up." She says. I look at the ground, thinking that my continued rambling was a huge mistake. But then she grabs my chin and tilts my head up to look at her, and as cheesy as it sounds, I get lost in her blue eyes. They're not just any blue, either. They're electric blue, like lightning in a thunderstorm, or the sky on a clear day. "I love you, too." She whispers before pressing her lips to mine, and it's just like in the car all over again, but this time, it ends on our own terms.


End file.
